


A New Home

by sarcasticism



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticism/pseuds/sarcasticism
Summary: After leaving the Order, Padmé hires Ahsoka as her personal bodyguard.Inspired bythistumblr post.





	A New Home

Ahsoka walked down the Temple steps, wiping tears from her eyes. She didn’t even know where she would go. The Jedi Order was all she’d ever known. She walked aimlessly, not caring where her legs took her. Her vision was blurred by her tears.

“Ahsoka!” someone called to her. She looked around. She was outside the Senate building.

“Ahsoka!” Padmé was walking towards her, smiling and waving.

“Hey, Padmé.”

“I’m so glad you got cleared! Will you and Anakin be going on more missions soon?”

Looking at Padmé’s smile, Ahsoka couldn’t lie to her.

“No. They offered to reinstate me but I can’t trust them anymore. They expelled me from the Order and threw me to Tarkin without a second thought. You and Anakin were the _only_ ones who stood by me. I can’t stay here.”

“Where will you go?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought that far ahead. All I know is that I have to leave.”

“Well, you don’t have to go very far.”

“What do you mean?”

“What if you became my personal bodyguard?”

“What? Why would you offer me this?”

“I can’t just let you live on the streets. Coruscant can be a terrible place. I won’t expose you to that. I know you’re worried about seeing everyone you thought you trusted, but I promise, you won’t need to interact with them. I’ll tell them you’re my bodyguard and your full focus needs to be on me at all times. They won’t bother you.”

_Maybe this is what I’m supposed to do. Why else would I somehow end up here, now?_

“Padmé, are you sure about this?”

“Yes, Ahsoka, I am.”

Ahsoka smiled. “I’ll start looking for apartments near yours.”

“No, you’re going to live with me, I need protection at all times.”

Ahsoka abruptly hugged her. “Thank you, Padmé. Thank you so much.”

Padmé held her tight. “No, Ahsoka, thank _you_.

She called a taxi and they went home.

Home. Ahsoka’s _new_ home.

 

Anakin sighed. It had been a long, emotionally taxing day.

“Padmé,” he called as he entered her house. “Will you make me that one meal I like? I can’t remember what it was…”

“Sure, Ani. What’s wrong?” Padmé stood in the doorframe of her kitchen. “You only ask me to cook when you’re sad.”

“Ahsoka left the Order. I miss her already.”

“Don’t miss me too much, Skyguy,” Ahsoka said, swiveling in her chair to face him.

Anakin audibly gasped. “Snips…”

Tears filled his eyes and he quickly bent down to hug her.

“Wait, you know about - ?”

“Yeah, it’s not exactly your best kept secret.”

“Hey!” Anakin exclaimed, letting go of her and feigning offense.

Ahsoka chuckled.

“Ani! Ahsoka! Dinner!” Padmé called from the kitchen.

Anakin smiled. His family was finally together, for real this time.

 

Ahsoka was with Padmé when Anakin and Obi-Wan returned to Coruscant with a handcuffed Count Dooku. Anakin was granted the rank of Master for expertly capturing the Sith Lord. Dooku revealed Chancellor Palpatine’s true identity and he was convicted of treason. The Senate held a vote and Bail Organa was elected as Supreme Chancellor.

Ahsoka jumped and hugged Padmé and Anakin after Padmé revealed her pregnancy. She and Anakin held Padme’s hands when she gave birth. She cried tears of joy when she held the twins in her arms and vowed to help train them in the Force as they grew up.

Most importantly, though, when Padmé and Ahsoka took Luke and Leia to visit Anakin after Council meetings, Anakin would happily greet his children and then vehemently inform the rest of the Council that he had no idea who they were. Master Yoda would chuckle and the rest of the Council smiled and shook their heads exasperatedly.

Ahsoka trained Luke and Leia in jar’kai. They called her Aunt Ahsoka. Jedi always said that attachments were forbidden, but looking at Luke and Leia, Ahsoka found herself disagreeing. Her attachments led her to a family. She would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Sorry I haven't updated any of my other fics, uni work is legitimately killing me <33


End file.
